Jacob's Ultimate Mess Up
by Squigget
Summary: What is Jacob's desperate plan to be Bella's one and only man?
1. The Wedding

Time to Change

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward said slowly. "You know I'll still change you right?"

"Edward this is what I want." Edward was still unconvinced "Promise"

My father was waiting for me with a look of joy concern and utter disappointment. "Charlie is upset"

"I think I can handle him"

"He is going to try and change your mind"

"You worry too much" I said mustering up all my pride.

"I just don't want to lose you again" again, the word made me shudder.

"I love you" I whispered

"I'll love you no matter what, remember that Bella, for me," Something was wrong I could tell. Before I could ask Charlie butts in.

"Are you ready… you know you don't have to do this," oh great here we go. As we walked sown the isle I looked at everyone's faces. Some were in awe, some disappointment and then some aka Renee were failing to fight back tears. "… We can turn around right now Bella"

"Dad give it a rest I love Edward okay?"

"Alright but if you ever need me, for money… a place to get away from him."

"Dad!"

Now I am at the alter standing beside Edward perfect Edward 

impatiently waiting for the I dos. Finally just as we both are about to say I do, a giant wolf with shaggy fur jumps at Edward taking him down. As I was tearing at the monster I realised it was Jacob. He sensed that I knew and took off. I started to run but he was too fast. I needed a fast car, I needed, Alice's Porsh. I ran toward it grabbing a pin from my hair. As I got in I found the keys in the ignition with a note.

'_Try not to scratch the paint Bella'_


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone sorry about this but I have changed my name from abbiek to iamavampire sorry for confusing any one 

KEEP READING MORE TO COME

Iamavamipre.


	3. Marry Me

**I hope you guys like this one**

**I do not own twilight**

**Bla bla bla!**

FROM LAST TIME

'_Bella try not to scratch the paint'_

As I chased Jacob into La Plush I was tempted to run him over. Why my wedding why now? It's not fair why couldn't Jacob be in love with Jessica or Lauren? Great lost him. I got out of the car to look around.

"Jacob what is your problem?" I called out randomly "get out here." Suddenly I was attacked from behind. "What the heck?" I managed to say. I was about to continue lecturing him when his lips pressed harshly against mine. 

"Can…you…not…kiss…gently?" I managed to say in between gasps. 

"If I don't hold you tight you might get away again" Jacob say in a matter of fact manner. "I'm not about to lose you to that blood sucker again."

"You idiot get off me." I heard a sudden tear, "great now you've ripped my dress" 

"Oh will you calm down, it was already caked in mud beyond repare."

"Will you please stop kissing me?" I pleaded helplessly.

"Not until you marry me instead, I wouldn't make you change you could stay a noramal human forever."

"But I want to be with Edward not you… you filthy…DOG!" I took advantage of jacob's momentary stunnedness to break free, slap him, get in the car, and drive to the Cullen's in tears.

When I got back Alice was pacing with Edward.

"Oh Bella I was so worried your future went blank and I didn't know and oh your wedding," Alice was still in hystarics

"Bella, I thought I lost you to him," Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't do that ever again…please."

" Oh Edward he's horrible,"

"Shh shhh it's okay what did he do?"

"He kissed me and tore my dress,"

"No wonder you smell so bad, it's okay I can fix that." With that he scooped me up and carried me to his bed a started kissing me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Always," Edward replied simply.


	4. I'm sorry

From last time

From last time

"_I love you" I whispered_

"_Always" Edward replied simply_

I woke up to find I was up in Edward's room surprise surprise Edward was there stroking my hair. "Are you ok now love?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Now tell me EXACTLY what happened, I know your holding something back." Great now he is on to me.

"There was nothing else," I said proudly.

"Bella you're a terrible liar," Edward whispered into my hair.

"He... he... he... oh Edward I hate him. He told me to... to... to marry him!" I was in hysterics all over again.

"Shhh shhh there there love its ok he's gone now."

"Oh and our wedding, my temper got the best of me… I'm sorry"

"Don't worry I'm sure Alice is already planning our wedding that we are sure to have in 10 years anyway." I tried to laugh but I was still upset over Jacob.

"Why did he have to do that on our wedding, really who does that wolf or not he is still horrible to target our wedding."

"I know."

"I'm going to go for a walk, alone, I need time to think about this and get it out of my system."

"Okay, don't be too long."

**MORE SOON PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK.  
MORE IDIOT JACOB COMING SOON!!**


End file.
